


Safe House Sex

by BookSplosion



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, fuck you i like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookSplosion/pseuds/BookSplosion
Summary: it’s just you and 76 for 4 days, and it turns out he feels the same way about you





	

**Author's Note:**

> im editing and rewriting this all the time, so be sure to check it frequently, enjoy!

“almost got it” 76 grunted, bracing himself to run into the door again.

“i could help, you know” you said sharply.

“yeah, and fuck your shoulder even more and it already is” he grumbled

you clutched your arm. you got into a scuffle with some talon agents on the way and got to take home a prize; a dislocated shoulder and a metric shit ton of wounds,

problem was once you got a dislocation, the bionic field is useless. if it was activated before relocating, your body would heal improperly and cause all kinds of issues. best bet was to fix the shoulder then heal.

your commander charged toward the steel again and rammed into it, this time, finally making it budge. 76 grunted with approval and pushed the door open wide enough to enter.

“ladies first.”

“i thought it was age before beauty” you chuckled

“just get in the fucking safe house” he grumbled, gathering your shotgun and his rifle.

you stood up and walked inside. it was quite small, two rooms, a kitchen, and a small bathroom. of course you didn’t need much more space, you won’t spend much time in there, you were on a scouting mission after all, this was just a place to camp out.

“go sit down, we need to take care of that shoulder” 76 ordered, leaning both your weapons on the wall and closing the door behind you.

you walked over to one of the beds and sat down, 76 practically on your heels. he removed his gloves and kneeled down in front of you. he carefully placed both hands on your arm.

“you shouldn’t have tried to save me back there” he mumbled, gently squeezing the affected area.

“and let reaper kill you? i don’t think so, commander”

“yeah, and look what it got you”

“you’re worth more than-“

jack quickly twisted your forearm. you felt the joint pop back in place. white-hot pain seared through your body and you screamed. 76 quickly grabbed a bionic field off of his belt and activated it.

“I’m sorry, if i told you-“

“ahhhh fuck” you hissed “i know, you needed me to relax… shit it fucking hurts, jack!”

“just let the field do it’s work, you’ll feel better soon”

you tried to relax but the pain really was bad. you did your best to focus on something else. you looked over at your superior, he was working with his mask, pulling off each component piece by piece, revealing his handsome face. god that face, it was too perfect, a strong jaw, crisp blue eyes, sharp cheekbones, even his scars added to his attractiveness. you felt heat swell up in your cheeks. you really admired him, maybe a little bit too much… you often thought about what would happen if you decided to admit your feelings to him. you had hoped he had felt the same way about you, you were good friends after all, practically inseparable. the two of you went on missions together all the time, would train together, even spend most of your free time together, but he never made a move, so you had assumed he wasn’t interested.

76 was unzipping his jacket now revealing a black shirt underneath that hugged his body, showing off his broad shoulders and defined muscles. god, this was going to be a long 4 days if you had to live with THAT and resist any urges. the bionic field was starting to work, sending a tingly heat through your spine. it felt amazing. no matter how often you used it you could never get fully acquainted with the sensation, it was one of the most intense feelings in the world. it was like having sparks fly through your body and it never failed to arouse you.

jack hung up his jacket and started to peel off his shirt. you studied the scars along his back intently, this wasn’t the first time you saw him shirtless, but you never got tired of the sight. damn it, now you were really horny, this was goddamn TORTURE.

“you ok?” he asked

“y-yeah, just sore.” you replied sheepishly

“still?”

you nodded your head.

“where? i can help”

“that won’t be-“

“we can’t risk you being injured, we have a lot to do and a very short time to do it. where does it hurt?”

“my back… my back and shoulders are sore…”

he sat on the bed next to you and slowly ran his powerful fingers up your back, carefully mapping it. you held back moans as he did.

“you have some knots here, nothing i can’t fix.”

you turned your back to him. he began working on your back, kneading and rolling your muscles. he released grunts and growls of concentration as he massaged you, or were they sounds of pleasure? his hands were so warm, hot even. this was way too much, his hands, the field, his sounds. it became harder and harder for you to resist thinking of him taking you right there. you could feel yourself becoming wetter and wetter with each passing second.

your face was bright red, you knew you were trembling.

“jack” you moaned, finally breaking the silence

“yeah? everything ok?”

“yeah…more than ok…”

no answer.

“jack… c-can you touch me?”

he took a deep breath. “touch you?”

“yeah… like this?” you guided one of his massive hands to your breast.

you expected him to pull away. you thought he was going to protest, scold you. he didn’t. instead, he gently groped you, affectionately even. he pulled your body close to his. your back pressed against his chest.

“ha. this isn’t want i expected…” you said

“is this not what you want?” he moaned

“it is, i just didn’t think-“

“you know i like you, ____y/n…. a lot, i just never had the chance to- look theres more than one reason i chose you for this mission.”

“commander!” you squeaked playfully “isn’t that a conflict of interest?”

“don’t care” he grumbled, tracing his lips along your neck. rough stubble grazed your skin and you shivered.

he pulled you to his lap. you felt his erection, hard and powerful already. he turned you around and kissed you hungrily. his tongue lapped against yours, his mouth fitting yours perfectly. he squeezed your hips with one hand and slid your shirt up with the other. calloused hands sliding against your stomach.

“ah jack” you moaned

“I’m sorry, too much?” he whispered

“no! no!, please keep going”

“if you insist” he said smiling

he held you tight against himself, cradling you with one arm. he kissed you one more time before ripping your shirt and bra off. you wrapped your arms around him, lacing your fingers into fluffy white hair. 76 kissed and nibbled on your neck, forcing a whimper from you. he licked down your collar and landed on your breast. the tip of his tongue playfully flicked your nipple before he wrapped his mouth around it and gently sucked. the soldier emitted a low moan. your fingers delicately traced around the edge of his cock. you pinched the head lightly and jack threw his head back.

“fuck” he groaned.

he laid you on the bed and quickly got to work on your pants, anxiously tossing them aside.

he stared at you, drinking in your body before pinning you down. his hand slowly glided up your thigh before stroking your pussy through your panties. he bit his lip.

“god i fucking need you” he whispered

your panties were shoved aside and jack plunged his fingers into your heat.

you flinched feeling his rough hands enter so suddenly.

“shit, I’m sorry. i got too-“

“no, i like it” you purred

your commander growled with approval and rested his thumb on your clit, slowly rubbing it in a circular motion. he teased you, casually moving in and out. you clutched the sheets and moaned. he smiled and went in to suck your neck, hard enough to leave a bright red souvenir. you never realized how large his fingers were, they were stretching you so deliciously. he started going faster and harder, fueled by your reactions, purring at your whimpers.

“you’re so wet, so perfect.”

the soldier clearly knew what he was doing, skillfully playing with your clit while fingering you, hooked digits stimulating your G-spot. your mind was starting to subside to pleasure. you could feel yourself nearing orgasm already, but of course, it wasn’t hard to with him playing with you so perfectly. he increased his speed, obscene sounds coming from your pussy.

your hands shot up to his arms. you writhed in his grip and dug your nails into him as a wave of pleasure washed over you. you screamed his name and released.

“jesus christ” jack groaned approvingly.

he started to murmur something else, but you were far distracted to pay attention to his words. 76 got on his knees and released himself from the confines of his pants. he was massive, even a little intimidating. the tip was bright pink and slightly thinner than the base, making a gorgeous shape. the underside had a thigh, powerful vein running up it. precum dripping off the head. he leaned over you and slowly began stroking himself. bright blue eyes met yours, boiling with lust.

“are you sure?”

you wriggled out of your panties and pulled him in. “would you even be able to hold yourself back?” you said cheekily.

“we don’t have to…” he murmured, pressing his cock against your entrance, prodding you. you could feel him almost vibrate with anticipation. this man clearly wanted you more than he ever wanted anyone else.

“jack, i want to”

you wrapped your legs around him and kissed your commander passionately. you took the time to explore his mouth, let your tongues flicking and dancing together. he moaned, pushing his head inside you.

“mmm fuck” he growled

he was met with resistance. 76 may have been powerful but he had some difficulty squeezing himself inside.

“fuuuck ___y/n, you’re so fucking tight!”

he held you against his chest and breached you a little more.

you whimpered, already feeling the extent of his size. his growls sent shivers down your spine. little by little we was able to drive himself deeper into you.

suddenly your body opened up to him, you were completely penetrated. you screamed, you felt like your pussy was almost being ripped in half, but at the same time, you felt an intense pleasure you never experienced before. waves of ecstasy washed over your body while shots of pain fired from your core. he hadn’t even moved yet and you already felt the beginnings of another orgasm. he took a breath of relief, or perhaps pleasure. the feeling was far too intense for you to handle and you came almost immediately, squirming and calling out for him.

he shivered above you. he clutched your head and moaned loudly. “did you just?”

“yeah” you mewled, still shaking from your climax.

“jesus christ….___y/n.”

jack reeled his hips back and gently thrust into you, taking time for you to get comfortable with him inside. he dipped his head to kiss your neck. you melted at the feeling of his hot breath caressing you. your hand searched for his and grasped it tight. you released small cries of pleasure with each shallow pump into you. his free hand darted around your body.

his breath became shaky and infrequent, his thrusts harsh but slow, he was clearly holding back.

“jack” you moaned, gliding your hand up to his face “i know you’re trying to be gentle but you don’t have to resist.”

he tensed up. “god, don’t say that, i don’t want to hurt you.”

you looked deep into this perfect blue eyes, “please?”

his eyes narrowed. 76 leaned in, his lips millimeters away from your ear. “you really shouldn'tve said that.” he whispered “it’s gonna be hard to control myself.”

he grabbed your neg and slung it over his shoulder. he got on his knees and flipped your body sideways. you winced at the sudden shift inside you. 76 pulled your hips into his and thrust himself into you. you squealed, he went far deeper this time and much harder. his bucks were much more aggressive now. he held your thigh for leverage, fingers digging into you. his speed picked up, his cock rubbing against your sweet spot vigorously.

dear god those noises he was making, they just drove you crazy, they were TOO sexy. you squealed, feeling your mind once again go numb, all your focus shifting to the moment between the two of you. one hand practically crushing your hips, another on your waist. your eyes met, he was burning with lust.

“jack!” you screamed.

“Commander!” he roared back.

“c-comander!” you panted “don’t stop! I’m gonna cum!”

he grinned “already? god you’re sensitive.”

you (somehow) turned even redder than you already were.

“go ahead, babe, cum all you want.” he growled

he reached down and…. oh god YES! he pinched your clit ever so slightly. you lost yourself in the buzz of delight coming from your core. your walls clenched tightly around him. you have no clue how loud or for how long you screamed. squirts of your juices spit onto his body. you reeled and trembled. your throat starting to go sore. 76 didn’t slow his pace for an instant.

a large hand cupped your chin gently. “that’s a good girl” he cooed. his approving voice sent tingles down your spine. “we aren’t done yet.” he slowly traced his thumb around your mouth and inserted it. you obediently sucked on the digit.

the soldier moaned. “such a good girl..”

jesus, his voice, his passion, everything about him brought your arousal back in an instant. he was fucking you so goddamn PERFECTLY, his cock dominating you. you had no idea anything in the world could feel this good. your eyes were beginning to roll. his power and stamina was overwhelming.

the finger in your mouth was replaced by his tongue. this time, the kiss was sloppy, frantic. he was losing himself in you. one arm wrapped around you, his hand grasping your shoulder. his other hand gravitated to yours. he was all but fucking you into the bed. his raw desire was more than enough to send another hot rush of pleasure hurtling back.

“ahhh god I’m gonna cum soon!” he growled

“jack, please” you screamed breathlessly “cum inside me!”

he released a sigh of passion and buried his face into your neck. his muscles tensed up, his thrusts became more violent, his breath more rapid. you could feel yet another orgasm quickly approaching. his groans were intoxicating, his body seemed to envelop yours.

“fuckk I’m gonna cum!” you moaned

“hold on just a little longer, I’m almost there!”

his voice was low and raspy. his silver stubble scouring your delicate skin. he was fucking you as if his life depended on it. you grew more and more aroused with each roll into your heat. your legs holding onto him as tight as they could. you braced yourself, trying your best to hold your climax back for just a moment longer. you began to quiver as he rammed his shaft into you over and over, sending intense shocks of pleasure through your body.

“____y/n” he roared “tell me how much you want my cum!”

“fuuuuuckkkk” you whined “i fucking need it! jack-commander! please fill me!”

76 thrust one final time, releasing himself deep inside you. you broke apart, your eyes rolled to the back of your head. your walls compressed. you dug your nails into your lover. drool dripped down the corner of your mouth. this was goddamn HEAVEN. you wished this moment would last forever.

the soldier palmed your head and kissed you deeply before collapsing on top of you.

his body was hot aginst yours. he planted a tender kiss on your forehead.

“thank you” you whispered

“mmm” was all he could manage

he purred against your cheek, kissing you again.

“you always cum that much?”

“no” you answered. “not really. i guess i was really into it…”

he smiled, “shit babe, you’re gonna make me hard again.”

it was at that moment you realized he was still inside you.

“um, jack…?”

“oh, sorry, it just… yeah.”

he slowly got up and began to pull out. you winced, feeling yourself tighten around him.

“ah! c-commander.”

he looked up at you. jesus, he was so fucking cute,

“___y/n….a-are you?”

a sharp pain fired through your core. he really did fuck you raw. you squirmed. your hand snatched his hand. you bit your lip and winced.

“jack…commander…please, just pull out!”

your hand nearly crushed his. he inhaled and quickly removed himself from you.

his thick manhood slipping so quickly against you was too much for you to handle. the mixture of ecstasy and pain once again drove you to orgasm. your whole body reeled, your back arched, your toes curled and you released a piercing scream.

“oh shit! are you ok?” 76 had fear in his voice. you opened your eyes to look at him but your vision was blurry.

jack scooped you up in his arms and sat up.

“you said i was sensitive, commander.” you joked weakly

“goddamnit” he chuckled “you scared me!”

you felt a kiss on your cheek and he fell to the bed you in his arms. his hand gently pet your hair. your eyesight returned. jack had his eyes closed and wore a satisfied smile on his face. you snuggled him and grinned.

this was going to be an excellent 4 days.


End file.
